


Prediction

by HuiChin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiChin/pseuds/HuiChin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor  Trelawney's  prediction  can  be  true  sometimes.  Especially  if  Hermione  believed  it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prediction

"Hermione!"  ,  shouted  a  girl  across  the  corridor,  whom  already  drawn  some  snickers  from  some  of  the  Gryffindors  and  the  entire  Slytherins.  Frowning,  she  catch  up  with  her  girlfriend  of  two  years.  "Herm-"

    "SHUT  UP!  MERLIN!  JUST  SHUT  UP!"  Shouted  Hermione.  The  sudden  outburst  startled  Selena,  making  her  stopped  dead-tracked  on  the  corridor,  just  in front  of  Professor  Trelawney's  dark  classroo

    The  Ravenclaw's  brightest  star was  once  Hermione's  partner  in  Dumbledore's - their  brilliant  Headmaster - special  Fourth-Seventh years'  Wand  and  Spells  Advanced  class,  back  when  they  were  Fourth  year  students (whom  had  three  years  ahead  of  advanced  studies).

 

    Hermione  left  abruptly  with  her  hands consistently  wiping  her  tears.  "This  is  not  suppose  to  happenned  like  this . . ."

   Leaving  a  crest-fallen  and  stoned  Ravenclaw,  standing  there  while  biting  her  bottom  lips  in  confusion.  "Must  be  something  upsetting  her . . ."  With  that  said,  she  ran  to  the  direction  her  girlfriend  went  earlier.

    Not  long  after,  Selena  spotted  Hermione  in  the  dark  stairwells;  squatted  down  with  her  head  lightly  hitting  the  walls,  repeatedly.

    She  walked  over  and  slid  her  right  palm  in  between  the  wall  and  her  tear-streaked  girlfriend's  forehead.  "Hermione . . . Stop."

    No,  she  did  not  comply  to  that  soft  voice  of  the  hazel-eyed  beauty.  She  tried  but  then  thought : Why  would  I?

    "Go  away,  Selena!"

    "No . . ."  Came  the  soft response  from  her  girlfriend.  "What  is  the  matter,  dear?"

    "None  of  your  business!  Go  away!"

    "Hermione . . ."

 

    In  the  end,  Hermione  switched  from  the  wall  she  faced  to  the  other  wall  on  her  left  and  began  the  light-hitting  again.  And  that  triggered  Selena's  nerves.

    Unable  to  controlled  her  enraged  self,  Selena  walked  two more  steps  before  grabbing  Hermione's  body  and  spun  her  around  swiftly  while  slamming  their  lips  vigorously.

    With  hands  pinned  on  the  concrete  wall,  legs  crossed  tightly  because  of  being  pushed  by  her  girlfriend's  knees : Hermione  cried,  completely  feeling  broken.

    Selena  woke  up  from  her  rage  while  quickly  retracted  her  body.  "I'm  s-sorry.  Hermione,  I . . . I-"

    Hermione  hugged  her  tightly.  "She  said  it's  t-true. . . That  you  will  be  mad  i-if  I  leave  you  hanging  without  answer . . ."

    "Who?"

    "Professor  Trel-"

    "She  said  that  to  you?"

    "To  the  whole  class.  She  also  said,  that,  I  was  the  bad  star  colliding  with  your  star;  the  good  star."  Hermione  turned  her  gaze  from  the  hazel-eyed  girl.  "It  brings  bad  luck  to  you;  I  don't  want  that  to  happen-"

    Selena  silenced  her  with  a  loving  kiss  that  Hermione  liked  since  the  first  time.  "It's  childish  to  others  but  I  know  you  know  that  I  knows,  that  I  never  think  of  that  and  I  don't  want  to  talk  about  it  now.  Hermione,  let's  go  eat."

    "Selena?"

    "Pizza  or  pizza?"

    "Huh?"

    "The  kitchen's  elves  told  me  they  had  it  stored.  Precious,  they  said.  Come  on."

    "Thank  you . .  "

    Selena  smiled.  "You're  welcomed.  Pizza  then.  I  liked  macarroni  with  cheese.  You?"

    "Same  with  you."

 

 


End file.
